A Princesa Da Valáquia
by Luana Rocha
Summary: Brittany Susan Draculea Pierce II é herdeira legítima do trono da Valáquia, que um dia pertenceu ao temido Conde Vlad Draculea III, o famoso Drácula, que era seu avô, mas para herdar o trono, sua mãe, quer lhe obrigar a casar com um vampiro, fazendo Brittany fugir para a América, onde ela encontra a sexy Santana Lopez, uma stripper que lhe tira do sério.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: *Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem._**  
**_*Vlad, o Empalador, e Ivan, o Terrível, são figuras reais, mas eles não eram vampiros._**  
**_*Essa foi uma ideia louca que veio na minha cabeça, e eu não sei que rumo nem proporção que ela vai tomar, tudo vai depender muito dos reviews._**

**_Avisos: Álcool, Bissexualidade, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo, Tortura, Violência_**

**_*Uma hora ou outra pode parecer uma piada com humor negro, muitas envolvendo temas gays e lésbicos, vampiros mal caracterizados ( acho que vocês sabem de que vampiros estou falando) então se você não gosta, nem leia._**  
**_*Boa leitura_**

* * *

Brittany Susan Draculea Pierce II, esse era o nome da bela princesa da Valáquia, nascida da união entre Brittany Susan Draculea I, e Daniel Nosferatu Pierce, e neta do maior e mais temido vampiros de todos os tempos, o conde Vlad Draculea III, conhecido popularmente como Drácula.

Ela nascera na Transilvânia em 1731, exatamente 300 anos após o seu glorioso avô, e trinta após a sua mãe, que era filha de uma bela donzela da sociedade Romena que fora transformada em vampira pelo próprio Drácula, e em seguida esposada por ele.

Infelizmente em 1816 um incidente fez com que a população da Transilvânia conseguisse expor Drácula ao sol, causando sua morte, e desde então sua mãe passou a reinar. Brittany ainda era uma menina quando isso aconteceu, mas ela nunca esqueceu de seu avô, que muitos diziam ser um terrível e diabólico homem, mas que para ela sempre fora um grande exemplo. Ele lhe ensinou técnicas para 'caçar' e fugir dos caçadores de vampiros, além de como tocar órgão, que era sem dúvida, o mais nobre de todos os instrumentos. Para ela, Drácula fora o melhor dos avôs, ele até dividia sangue de suas preciosas escravas com ela.

Segundo ele, sua neta seria a herdeira perfeita e faria jus ao seu legado, honrando o nome Draculea.

Quando Sue, como era conhecida, e Daniel assumiram o reino, as coisas ficaram ainda piores para o povo da Transilvânia, pois a filha de Drácula tinha a mão dez vezes mais pesada que a dele, tanto que após descobrir que o seu marido estava se divertindo demais com as escravas da família, expôs ele e as três escravas ao Sol, e o mesmo aconteceu com os seus outros seis maridos, incluindo o último, o conde inglês, Ignacius Sylvester, do qual ela herdara uma grande fortuna, porque o título nobre que possuíam não valiam mais nada, e Sue Sylvester, como era conhecida pela população, era apenas uma senhora de meia idade com hábitos anti-sociais e muitos empregados em casa.

Sua filha, Brittany, era ainda menos vista, porque Brittany, no auge de sua juventude, aos 281 anos, adorava viajar pelo mundo, principalmente Londres, porque era uma cidade onde o maldito sol não aparecia com freqüência, e tinhas os melhores sangues. Foi lá que Brittany conheceu a maioria de seus escravos, mas foi na Áustria que Brittany fez suas primeiras vítimas.

Em 1895, ela acabou indo de penetra a festa de máscaras, que era a comemoração de noivado do filho mais velho do Arquiduque Ernest Anderson, Blaine, um rapaz ridiculamente bonito e com o cabelo lotado de gel, que logo chamou a atenção de Brittany, sedenta não só por sangue, mas também por sexo, porque vampiro que é vampiro não é celibatário.

Durante toda a festa, ela manteve seus olhos fixos nos rapaz, que parecia mais estar sendo mandado para a guilhotina, e no primeiro momento em que ele deu uma escapulida do salão de festas, Brittany o seguiu.

Para a sua surpresa, ela encontrou o belo rapaz aos beijos com um outro, o que a fez abrir um largo sorriso, já que ela atirou no que viu, e acertou no que não viu. Após morder os dois rapazes, ela descobriu que o segundo se tratava de Kurt Hummel, filho do chofer dos Anderson.

A história de amor dos rapazes, deixou Brittany encantada, porque ela era uma romântica incorrigível, mesmo tendo uma alma diabólica.

Apesar de terem de se separar de suas famílias, os rapazes ficaram gratos À Brittany, por permiti-los viverem o seu amor eternamente, e foram viver com ela em seu castelo na Transilvânia. Seu avô ficaria tão orgulhoso ao ver o feito da neta logo na primeira vez em que mordia alguém.

A terceira pessoa que Brittany fez sua escrava foi Sugar Motta, em 1924, em Londres. Brittany não fazia diferença entre sexos, assim como sangue, que podia ser bom em qualquer pessoa. Ela invadiu o quarto da garota em uma noite de verão, aproveitando que a janela estava aberta. Sugar imediatamente se apaixonou por Brittany, e foi com gosto para a Romênia com ela, onde sempre esteve disposta a sempre ajudar sua senhora a satisfazer todas as suas necessidades.

E as duas últimas pessoas que Brittany transformou em vampiros escravos, foi um casal oriental que ela encontrou em um festival hippie na Holanda, em 1969. Quando Brittany os pegou fazendo sexo atrás de um muro no meio da madrugada, eles logo a convidaram para um ménage, que prontamente aceitou, mas no final das contas ela mordeu os dois, que eram Tina Cohen e Mike Chang, e os levou para a sombria Transilvânia.

Desde então, Brittany vive com seus cinco escravos, com os quais ela tem ótima relação, mas nunca encontrou alguém que a completasse, como sua mãe encontrara sete vezes, mas tudo estava para mudar, quando sua mãe lhe chamou no início de uma noite qualquer.

"Chamou, mamãe?" A vampira perguntou, para a mãe que estava sentada em seu velho trono, com um cálice de sangue em mãos, no qual bebia de golinho em golinho tranquilamente.

"Sim." Ela respondeu, passando vaidosamente a mão em seus curtos cabelos loiros. "Eu tenho algo importante para lhe dizer."

"E o que é?" Brittany perguntou, com os olhos fixos no cálice de sua mãe. Aquilo estava com um cheiro tão bom. O-, o sabor preferido de Brittany.

"Eu acho que você tem passado parte de sua vida apenas lhe dando com essa vida luxuriosa, sangue e sexo com esses seus escravozinhos, deixando de lado o que realmente importa para nós, o único galho da descendência Draculea." Sue tomou outro gole do sangue, fazendo a boca de sua filha se encher de água. "Eu acho que está na hora de você arrumar um marido e ter um herdeiro para o reino da Valáquia."

"Ora mamãe, nosso título nem vale mais nada..."

"Nunca mais repita isso Brittany Susan Draculea Pierce II!" Sue a cortou. "Quem é rei, ou no meu caso, rainha, jamais perde a majestade, e além do mais, você acha que esses ridículos mortais vão nos governar? Nunca! Eles só servem para serem nossa comida."

"Tudo bem, mamãe, então eu vou sei lá, viajar para Londres e encontrar alguém lá para me casar."

"Nada disso, senhorita, nada de viagens, essa sua vida mansa acabou, você já tem um noivo." O sorriso de Sue foi enorme e orgulhoso.

"Já tenho um noivo? E quem é ele?" Brittany perguntou.

"Dave Ivanovich Karofsky, vampiro e neto do maior Czar russo de toda a história, Ivan, o terrível." Sue gargalhou. "O casamento perfeito: A neta de Vlad III, o empalador, com Ivan IV, o terrível, nem mesmo Aleister Crowley poderia pensar em algo tão diabólico." Sue ficou rindo por mais algum tempo. "Ele vem na semana que vem para te conhecer."

A mulher tomou o resto do sangue que estava no cálice, e se levantou.

"Ainda estou faminta, vou buscar mais alguma alma perdida vagando desavisada vagando por aí." Ela caminhou até a janela, e virou um morcego, saindo por um pequeno vão.

"Com licença, Srta. Brittany." Era a voz suave de Kurt, que havia adentrado o local sorrateiramente após a cruel mulher deixar o recinto. "Desculpe-me, mas eu não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa entre você e a senhora sua mãe."

"Você sabe que a mamãe odeia quando você faz isso, Kurt." Brittany o lembrou, da última vez em que Sue o vira ouvindo uma de suas conversar com Brittany, ela ameaçou arrancar as duas orelhas do rapaz com os próprios dentes.

"Eu não estava ouvindo, eu apenas passei pelo corredor quando vocês duas estavam conversando." Ele mentiu descaradamente. "E eu sei o quanto é difícil essa situação, só de lembrar o quanto eu chorei quando achava que Blaine iria se casar com aquela sirigaita austríaca."

"Eu imagino." Brittany respondeu.

"Mas de qualquer forma, aquilo foi em 1895, e nós já estamos em 2012, coisas assim não deveriam acontecer mais." Ele falou tranquilamente.

"Eu concordo, e eu não vou me casar com esse tal neto do Ivan, o terrível." Brittany respondeu. "Kurt, eu estou faminta, alguma coisa boa lá embaixo?"

"Tina pediu comida chinesa, outra vez, e pegou o entregador, já é o segundo só nesse mês." Kurt falou incrédulo. "Não vai demorar para ter polícia batendo na nossa porta, todo entregador de delivery que vem para cá nunca mais volta."

"Nós temos que tomar alguma providência, mas não agora." Brittany respondeu e desceu com Kurt até a cozinha, onde encontrou os outros quatro escravos saboreando o sangue do entregador, seminu, deitado inconsciente, com marcas de mordidas por todo o corpo.

O cheiro do rapaz, fez o estômago de Brittany roncar ainda mais, e os seus olhos azuis tornaram-se vermelhos, e seus caninos cresceram consideravelmente, no instante em que ajoelhou-se ao lado do rapaz, e lhe mordeu, e começou a se alimentar de seu sangue.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Sue manteve-se fora o resto da noite, e então Brittany contou a todos os outros escravos a situação em que sua mãe lhe colocara, e claro, todos começaram a pensar em uma solução, até que Sugar veio com a mais óbvio de todas.

"Você deveria fugir." A garota disse, e todos olharam para ela com um olhar de 'não diga', mas aí ela continuou. "E se casar com alguém, tornando assim impossível se casar de novo."

"Essa é uma grande idéia, Sugar." Mike falou animado. "Se você quiser senhorita Brittany, eu me aceito a casar com você." Ele falou, e levou uma cotovelada de Tina, sua eterna namorada.

"Não seja burro, você é um escravo, não pode se casar com ela, nenhum de nós podemos." Tina disse. " Você precisa encontrar alguém novo."

"Tina está certa." Blaine entrou para a conversa.

"Bom, então nós precisamos ir para algum lugar onde casamentos gays são permitidos, vocês sabem que eu não faço diferença com ninguém." Brittany falou.

"Nova York!" Kurt e Blaine falaram em uníssono e com uma animação fora do normal. Nunca nenhum deles havia pisado fora do territória europeu, e aquilo parecia a oportunidade perfeita de unir o útil ao agradável.

"Então, vamos para Nova York." Brittany disse, e todos comemoraram.

"Precisamos nos preparar: levar nossas caixões, e terra da Transilvânia." Kurt os lembrou.

" E o meu órgão, porque eu não vivo sem ele." Brittany disse, e todos começaram a se preparar para a longa viagem ao continente ainda inexplorado.

* * *

**_*Seja qual for a sua opinião, deixa um review, o rumo da história será tomado de acordo com os reviews, e quem escreve sabe, quanto mais reviews, mais animação e inspiração para escrever para vocês._**  
**_*Obrigado por lerem e até a próxima_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_*Surpresa pela boa recepção da fic ;) Muito obrigada pessoal._**

**_*Aqui vai mais um capítulo para vocês, e espero que gostem._**

**_*Boa leitura._**

* * *

Santana Lopez vivia em Nova York desde os 18 anos,quando terminara o colegial e se mudara para a Big Apple com esperança de alcançar seu sonho: se tornar rica e famosa.

Bom, desde então quatro anos se passaram e ela vivia em um apartamento ridiculamente pequeno, que ainda era dividido com duas amigas: Rachel Berry e Quinn Fabray, e trabalhava como stripper na 'Jones & Abrams Show Nights', que era a boate de seu vizinho, Artie e a grande amiga dele, Mercedes Jones.

A boate já funcionava há dois anos, e sem exagero algum, era um grande sucesso, atraindo homens e mulheres de todas as partes da cidade, pois atendia a praticamente todos os tipos de público com seus seis strippers.

Rachel e Quinn trabalhavam lá também, pois desde que Artie decidiu abrir o negócio, ele logo convidou as suas três vizinhas gostosas e fracassadas, que sem muitas opções melhores, aceitaram o emprego.

Junto das três meninas, trabalhavam três rapazes escolhidos a dedo por Mercedes para atrair as mulheres de Nova York: Sam Evans, Matt Rutherford e Sebastian Smythe, e juntos eles viviam como uma grande família, quase literalmente, já que Rachel e Quinn namoravam há três anos.

Era difícil para Santana às vezes viver com elas sem um fone de ouvido, já que Rachel sempre encontrava um motivo para elas comemorarem (por comemorar entenda-se fazer sexo selvagem até altas horas da madrugada) seja por aniversário da primeira conversa, aniversário do primeiro olhar, aniversário do primeiro beijo, entre outras coisas do gênero. E não era por preconceito, porque Santana também era chegada na arte do lesbianismo, mas sim porque ela realmente queria dormir, e também porque de certa forma ela se sentia sozinha, afinal, que garota gostaria de namorar uma stripper? Rachel e Quinn se aceitavam numa boa, porque tinham a mesma profissão, mas ela... Enfim, se quisesse um relacionamento sério, com certeza deveria arrumar outro emprego.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany olhou satisfeita para o novo visual do seu apartamento, que ficava na cobertura de um dos prédios mais luxuosos de Nova York. Os seus escravos haviam feito um ótimo trabalho, tirado toda aquela claridade insuportável das paredes brancas e colocado papel de parede preto, vermelho e roxo, e trocado a iluminação de lâmpadas fluorescentes por velas, e os quadros com fotos de flores foram substituídos por fotos de Drácula e Nosferatu, seus ancestrais mais famosos, tão famosos que haviam virado estrelas de Hollywood.

Os quartos foram divididos da seguinte forma: Mike e Tina ficaram com um, Blaine e Kurt com outro e Sugar com o último.

O de Brittany era o maior pois além de uma grande cama com lençóis e colchas de seda roxas, onde seria consumado o amor de Brittany com seu marido ou esposa, também abrigava o seu caixão e o caixão de seu ou sua eterno ou aterna companheiro ou companheira, e para demonstrar o quanto apreciava a pessoa que viria a se casar, ela preparou um coração, e o colocou em cima do caixão, com a letra B + ..., 4 Ever. Ela precisava saber o nome da pessoa, para terminar a sua arte de amor, e o que mais surpreenderia era o que o '4 Ever' seria para sempre mesmo.

"Isso é tão lindo." Kurt falou, assim que viu o coração em cima do caixão. "Você é tão romântica, Srta. Brittany."

"Obrigada, Kurt." Ela agradeceu e sorriu. "Eu quero causar uma boa impressão."

"O jantar está servido!" Blaine chamou de fora do quarto, e Kurt colocou a mão na cabeça. Ele viu quando Tina ligou para uma pizzaria. Mais um entregador.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Após o jantar, todos se reuniram na sala, onde Tina tocou órgão por algum tempo, para agradar especialmente à Brittany que apreciava o som sombrio que vinha daquele instrumento, principalmente as canções de Bach, que poucos sabiam se tratar de um vampiro, que vivia escondido em um vilarejo na Polônia, no qual Brittany havia ido pessoalmente visitá-lo, e agradecer por sua grande obra de arte. Ele era um grande amigo de seu avô também.

"Bom, nós devemos começar a pensar no melhor lugar para encontrarmos o futuro marido ou esposa da Srta. Brittany." Kurt começou a falar, logo após Brittany ordenar Tina a parar com a música. "Alguém tem alguma sugestão?"

"Eu acho que deveríamos conhecer a Broadway, todo mundo sabe que vampiros adoram óperas." Blaine disse.

"Os vampiros da sua época, eu sou muito mais um rock´n ´roll." Mike retrucou.

"Está vendo, Srta. Brittany? Precisamos procurar vampiros ou até humanos que tenham gostos parecidos com a da senhorita, assim evitarão atritos." Blaine disse e piscou para Brittany.

"Ora Blaine, todos aqui sabem que você só quer ir a Broadway para assistir ao Fantasma da Ópera, eu ouvi vocês dois combinando." Sugar acusou o rapaz, que assim como Kurt fez pose de ofendido.

"Srta. Brittany, isso não é verdade." Kurt falou para a loira, que estava ao seu lado.

"Mas que ultraje!" Blaine falou. "Durante os últimos cento e dezessete anos eu dei o meu melhor para a Srta. Brittany, nunca pensei em mim em primeiro lugar!"

"Está bem, está bem." Brittany interviu na discussão para acalmar os ânimos. "Alguém tem alguma outra sugestão?"

"Eu tenho." Mike disse sorridente. "Hoje quando fui pegar o jantar, encontrei lá embaixo esse flyer aqui." O rapaz tirou do bolso um papel, e se levantou para entregá-lo à Brittany, que o leu em voz alta.

' _Jones & Abrams Show Nights, a casa de strip tease que é a febre de Nova York. Seja homem ou mulher, você vai se satisfazer em nosso estabelecimento. _

_Garotas e garotos quentes, ambiente aconchegante, ótima música na maior discrição._

_Venha nos fazer uma visita.' _

"Mike, por favor, quem procura alguém para casar em uma casa de strip?" Tina ironizou aquela idéia totalmente absurda do namorado.

"Bom, eu achei que fosse uma boa idéia." Ele respondeu, um pouco acuado, sob risinhos dos demais vampiros, menos de Brittany, que ainda olhava fixamente para o papel, observando as silhuetas masculina e feminina que faziam o fundo do flyer.

"Eu acho que é uma boa idéia." Brittany sorriu, e Mike sorriu de volta. "Mike e Kurt, eu quero que vocês dois falem com os responsáveis por essa boate, pois quero uma noite nesse local...Só para mim."

* * *

**_*Reviews, por faovr?_**  
**_*Beijos e até a próxima_**


	3. Chapter 3

_***Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer todos os reviews e carinho por essa estória, espero que continuem acompanhando e deixando reviews. **_  
_***Boa leitura**_

* * *

Santana vestia a sua lingerie preta, e colocou por cima as suas vestes (extremamente escandalosas) de estudante colegial, pois já havia anoitecido e faltava pouco mais de uma hora para a boate abrir.

Pouco atrás dela estava Rachel, e seu uniforme de enfermeira, e Quinn usava seu uniforme de coelhinha da Playboy.

"Andem meninas, ainda temos o último ensaio." Mercedes disse, assim que entrou no pequeno camarim onde as garotas se trocavam.

"Mas nós já ensaiamos esse numero umas cinquenta vezes." Quinn protestou.

"Mas Artie pensamos em incrementar com um momento de casais." Mercedes começou.

"Momento de casais?" Rachel perguntou, cruzando os braços.

"Sim, e nós já fizemos o sorteio, Rachel e Sam, Santana e Sebastian e Quinn fica com o Matt." Mercedes disse.

"Mas..." Rachel começou, mas Mercedes lhe fez sinal para calar. Todos sabiam o quão possessiva e ciumenta Rachel Berry era.

"Não se preocupe, é só uma insinuação, algo artístico Rachel." Mercedes explicou. "Agora vamos andando, que isso tem que estar bom quando a boate abrir."

E sem mais nenhum questionamento, as três garotas seguiram Mercedes, até o palco, onde Artie e os três strippers as esperavam. Sam estava vestido de bombeiro, Matt de policial e Sebastian de pedreiro.

"Finalmente." Artie disse sorrindo, assim que viu a entrada feminina. "Vocês já sabem os seus pares, então, juntem-se."

As garotas se aproximaram dos rapazes que eram seus pares, e Matt colocou suas mãos na cintura de Quinn.

"Ei tire as mãos dela, se não quiser ficar sem elas, e sem o seu amiguinho de baixo também." Rachel falou, avançando contra o rapaz, mas foi segura por Sam. Matt deu dois passos para longe de Quinn, que olhou para ele se desculpando com o olhar.

"Calminha Rachel, você sabe que acima de tudo somos grandes artistas." Artie disse. "Isso é tudo uma interpretação, entendeu?"

"Artie não fale comigo como se eu tivesse cinco anos de idade, se quer falar assim seria melhor você comprar uma fantasia de Tele Tubbie e virar animador de festa infantil." Ela disse, fazendo todos segurar o risinho, quando um vento estranho bateu ali.

"Ai gente, o que foi isso?" Rachel perguntou.

"Coisa boa não foi, olha só, até me arrepiou." Mercedes disse, e mostrou o braço para os outros. "Minha avó sempre dizia que isso é sinal de quem tem coisa ruim por perto."

"Olá." Ao ouviram a voz fina, todos se assustaram, e olharam para a direção da porta, onde se encontravam dois rapazes vestidos de preto, e um tanto quanto estranhos.

"Q-quem são vocês?" Artie perguntou.

"Prazer, eu sou Kurt Hummel." O rapaz da voz fina e mais baixo respondeu sorrindo, e junto do outro começou a se aproximar.

"E eu sou Michael Chang." O outro rapaz se apresentou.

"Prazer é todo nosso, mas vocês podem dar meio volta, porque a boate ainda está fechada." Mercedes disse, e colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Mas nós não estamos para assistir ao seu show, mas sim para fazer negócios." Kurt explicou, e Mercedes e Artie se entreoilharam, confusos.

"Olha, eu não sei o que vocês estão pensando, mas essa é uma casa de strip tease e não um prostíbulo, então..." Artie começou, mas se calou, no exato momento em que o rapaz mais baixo e pálido tirou do bolso uma enorme quantidade de dinheiro. A sua expressão, assim como a de Mercedes sofreram mudanças drásticas, partindo de um confuso quase ofendido para deslumbrado.

"E de onde saiu isso tem muito mais." Kurt disse, com um sorriso triunfante, de quem possuía um ás na manga, ou um mais quatro no UNO para os mais novatos.

"Bom, nesse caso, estamos dispostos a ouvir a sua proposta." Mercedes disse, não causando uma boa recepção de sua equipe de trabalho.

"Como assim, Mercedes? Está nos ofendendo!" Rachel, como sempre, foi a primeira a protestar.

"Mas vocês não ouviram a nossa proposta ainda." Kurt argumentou.

"É, vocês não ouviram a proposta ainda!"Mercedes reforçou, impaciente. "E qual é a proposta?"

"Nós viemos de muito longe para ajudarmos a nossa querida mestra, a Srta. Brittany, a encontrar o seu amor verdadeiro." Mike explicou.

"Espere um minuto: Quer dizer então que essa tal Brittany está procurando o seu amor em uma boate de strip tease?" Sebastian perguntou, em um tom claramente irônico, arrancando risos de todos os seus colegas strips, mas Kurt e Mike continuaram sérios.

"Como ousa zombar da magnanimidade da Srta. Brittany?" Mike falou, rangendo os dentes, como sempre fazia quando estava furioso, e fechou os punhos, mantendo os seus olhos fixos em Sebastian, que se acuou naquele momento.

"Está tudo bem, Mike, o garoto não disse por mal, e que todos sabemos que não é um hábito comum procurar por um pretendente em uma boate de strip tease." Kurt disse, colocando a mão no ombro de Mike, para acalmá-lo.

"Realmente isso não é coisa de pessoa normal fazer." Artie comentou, e recebeu o mesmo olhar furioso. "Mas nós não temos preconceito algum."

"Sim, somos totalmente livres disso." Mercedes reforçou o sorriso. "Então, qual é o negócio?"

"A Srta. Brittany quer uma noite aqui na boate só para ela." Mike disse.

"E os strippers terão que fazer uma performance para ela, e o que mais lhe agradar, será o escolhido para ter a honra de firmar matrimônio com a Srta. Brittany." Kurt terminou de falar.

"E como nós podemos saber que essa Srta. Brittany não é uma picareta chefe de alguma quadrilha de tráfico humano?" Santana perguntou, cruzando os braços.

"A Srta. Brittany não é chefe de nenhuma quadrilha, querida, na verdade ela é uma mulher de muitas posses." Kurt disse.

"Ela vem de uma família abastada, e nobre, ela é uma princesa." Mike completou, surpreendendo a todos.

"Princesa? Mas de que lugar vocês são?" Artie os questionou.

"Eu sou austríaco." Kurt respondeu.

"E eu holandês." Mike completou.

"Mas a Srta. Brittany é nascida na Transyl... Na Romênia." Kurt sorriu, ao quase entregar o local de nascimento de sua mestra. Transylvânia é uma palavra que faz todo mundo automaticamente pensar em vampiros, e tudo por causa de Hollywood. "Então, automaticamente quem se casar com ela ganhará o título de príncipe ou princesa da Valáquia."

"Está certo que a sogra é um tanto quanto temperamental, mas a Srta. Brittany vale o sacrifício." Mike disse, e abriu o sorriso mais malicioso que tinha. As lembranças que ele tinha da Srta. Brittany, o deixavam assim, com pensamentos ainda mais pecaminosos que o normal, até levar uma forte cotovelada de Kurt.

"Contenha-se!" O rapaz ordenou num sussurro. "E então, negócio fechado, ou não?" Artie e Mercedes se entreolharam, e sorriram, antes do rapaz pegar o bloquinho que levava sempre com ele, e escrever algo, antes de arrancar a folha, e a entregar para Mercedes, que repassou à Kurt, que ficou de olhos arregalados ao ver a quantia exorbitante de dinheiro pedida pelos dois jovens empresários.

"Nossa boate é muito bem freqüentada, uma noite fechada será um grande prejuízo." Artie argumentou.

"Está bem, acordo fechado." Kurt concordou, e apertou a mão de Artie e Mercedes.

"A boate será totalmente de sua Srta. Brittany na próxima sexta." Mercedes e sorriu para os dois jovens rapazes.

* * *

**_*reviews, por favor?_**  
**_*Obrigado por lerem e até a próxima_**


End file.
